Articular cartilage enables bones to move smoothly relative to one another. Damage to the articular cartilage and the underlying bone can be caused by injury, such as tearing, by excessive wear, or by a lifetime of use. Damage to articular cartilage, particularly of the load-bearing regions may cause pain and reduce mobility. Medical intervention such as medications, therapy, or surgery can be required to restore proper function to the damaged area. In surgeries with osteochondral grafts or plugs, attention must be given to the surrounding tissue for a successful implant. The load placed on the surrounding tissue should be within an appropriate range to maintain the plug in the implant site and prevent the application of too much stress on the implant site and the underlying subchondral and/or cancellous bone. Accordingly, there is a need for an osteochondral implant which provides sufficient structural strength and minimizes the amount of healthy tissue which must be removed to accommodate the implant.